Illusion Takes Place
by edwardpride.elric
Summary: There were wars in humans and vampires in this world, full of hate at each other. one day there will be a royal blood loving an ordinary human. A girl named Winry had suffered a terrible loss and she was saved by someone. Will she fall in love once more with this golden vampire Prince? (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: Well this is my first fan fiction but I'll try to make this one good XD always like FMA especially Edward Together with Winry... don't own FMA sadly T_T XD plus I have to rewrite it or whatever ans I can't open my old account T_T.**

Summary: There were wars in humans and vampires in this world then one day there will be a royal blood loving an ordinary human. A girl named Winry wants to find the one who saved her life from the hands of the killer ones but what will happen to her?

**Let's find out eventually I'm the only one to know XD.**

"_**ILLUSION TAKES PLACE" **_

**Chapter one: What a weird Illusion**

There was a blond haired woman standing right into the sunlight. Her eyes look at the trees as her eyes filled with tears and sorrow when she wanted to visit her best friend's grave. She can't take the pain of it. She falls in love with his best friend and now he's gone. Not coming back. She ran away as fast as she can until she stopped to look around if someone was following her. But there was none. She still continued.

She didn't notice that she entered the dark forest instead of the grave yard because she was in sorrow when it comes to visiting her deceased best friend and also her first love. It was dark as she entered at a dark forest, filled with creatures that she can't understand about. Winry was afraid and might give her grandmother a heart attack for running away without her permission.

'_This is strange... is it already night? But I thought it was morning' _she wondered as she look around if the light will shower her head ones more. But there was none. She looked at her watch to see the real time. It was 12 o'clock. Winry kept telling herself to be brave but she just can't. she felt that someone or something was watching her.

"Come on brave it up Winry!" she said to herself, watching every movement she made so that she can't screw this up.

When she was going to go out of this cursed forest, she saw a man with blond hair and golden eyes, staring at her beautiful blue eyes. She got scared until the man said this to her, right in front of her seemingly glowing eyes.

"Don't be scared Winry, I'll take care of you" he sweetly said, had a familiarity on the man. She didn't know but boy staring into his golden eyes makes her heart beats fast.

She can't believe what she had heard. The man then smiled at her and gave her a hug. Winry, a little bit confused, hugs him back. She saw a mark of a royal blood birth mark and she was shocked. The man just ignored her shocked face. And when they stopped, they where about to kiss each other until...

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Winry? Winry! Get up it's almost noon!" an old lady called her, waiting for a response to take place.

"Oh man was it all a dream? If it was, then I wanted to have that dream again" Winry sighed, changing her clothes and went down stairs to eat breakfast (or lunch)

Pinako scolded Winry for being a reckless girl. She gave an excuse for that and apologizes. Her grandmother sighs and gives her breakfast to her. They began eating, well; Pinako and her parents was the only eating.

Winry just stares at her food and remembers the dream she had. That vampire boy... he seems so familiar to her but she quite not gets it. He got blond hair and shining golden eyes, like someone she knew. But that's impossible! He died with his best friend when... when...

A vampire attacked and killed them.

She wanted to cry, but she promised him she won't cry because of him. Her parents and Grandmother Looks at the blue eyed girl, worry filled they're eyes. It's been 3 years and their child can't let go of the news that her best friend had died.

Out of no where, Winry smiled at them and eats her breakfast until there's one left on her plate. She stands up and stretches, looking at her confused family with a smile.

"Well! I have to go shop mom, dad, and granny! I heard that the meat today is fresh and yummy, so I have to buy or we won't know if it's true or not!" the blond girl said, managing a smile on her depressed face.

"No child it's dangerous outside. We should wait until someone just come and deliver it to us—"before the old woman was going to complete her sentence, the young girl was already out with the jacket that his deceased best friend had given to her when she was so depressed and he's been there to comfort her. Pinako sigh. Kids these days, always so melodramatic.

"Mom, should we stop her?" Urey asks with a worried tone on his voice.

"We should. I don't want my granddaughter to run into trouble again." The old woman replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

**..Somewhere near the Rockbell Residence..**

"Should we just tell her the truth that—"The vampire was cut off by a woman, gently touches his lips with her finger.

"No. Not yet. She has to find out herself" She said, a smile curled on her lips.

"Soon, the war will be over"

**...While at the City...**

There was great destruction of vampires. Vampires rampage everywhere, looking for something... or someone. Winry gasps as she saw many vampires exploring her home town, Risembool, and destroying its beauty. She was terrified to run, she can't move her feet. All she could do now is watch in horror as the vampires bites their victims when they we're asked a question and they didn't know what they we're talking about. Then, she finally heard what they we're asking about but she was quite confused at it.

"Where is the boy!?" A vampire named Lucy yelled at one of the vampire slayers.

"w-we don't know! And we don't want to tell you if we found him!"

The vampires searched everywhere and destroy the things in their way until Winry was noticed. They strangely looked at her, they then smelled her. She got annoyed and punches them but they dodged it.

"She smells like the prince!" one of the vampires said, grabs Winry as she looked at her.

"What should we do to her?" ask the other vampire

"Oh she's a beauty! Why not we just keep her and then explore her body first, shall we?" the vampire said, smirking evilly at her as he licks her neck and she shivers in disgust.

"What a splendid idea. Lieutenant!" The vampire said, clapping his hands together with a happy expression.

When he was about to pick Winry up, there was a strange blue lightning came, that was followed by huge spikes of rocks. The vampires dodge it, cursing their breaths for not paying any attention to the battle field. Then, the blond mechanic sees a figure with a red coat that is similar to hers, and oddly, he was familiar.

Lucy growls at the new comer and she was in her battling stance, preparing a fight of her life with the unknown alchemist. He sighs and takes his hood of, making everyone see his face. Winry's eyes widen. He's the man in her dream!

Lucy and the vampires' gasps and then urgently bows down, making Winry stare at the blond vampire. The blond vampire looks directly at her eyes, digging her soul. He then glares at the two who had been carrying Winry.

"Let go of her" he said calmly. The two did so and bows down. Lucy smirks and knew her mission is complete.

"Prince Elric. So you came"


	2. Chapter 2

**/A/N: Okay this was not cool o_o just please continue if you want to know what happen next. Still, Im just glad I can type with only one hand. Normally, I use two hands. And since I can't move my other hand I might get used to here is Chapter 2! /**

**Chapter two: We meet at Last**

"Prince...?" Winry gasp when she knew what was going on. The vampire slayers came, shock to see the real and true royal family of vampires.

"Prince of the Vampires!" All of the vampire slayers growled, getting their swords in ready for combat.

He just stared at everyone. He never meant harm for human race since he was just a child. Well, he _is _a child like the age of Winry. His brothers and sisters are in their thousands and he is still a fifteen-year-old child. That is why the vampires needed him.

When the vampires are going to get him, he just dodged them, like someone who just passed a snail. Winry was amazed and terrified at the same time. She never had been close to a fight before. And the fight she was in was a vampire fight.

Well if you do know now, the blond-haired vampire alchemist fights the vampires. Lucy was surprised because of the power inside of that little body. If that kid heard what she just said, he'll kick her ass very hard that she might take that back. Or got killed in the process.

One of the vampire slayers got shocked. It was impossible that a vampire can use alchemy.

"Prince please come with us. Your family is worried about your health-"

"Heh... Health? Vampires don't have health ad you know that. You failed!" the teen just laughed. He _was _a vampire after all. He had no heart to pity to a vampire nor himself...

...but for humans he do.

"Edward, stop laughing!" Lucy ordered him. But he still keep on laughing like it was some joke or something.

"Why would I? When you all are stupid" he replied angrily but then replaced by an evil grin.

When he noticed Winry, his eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. He can't even bare to look at her. Lucy was observing the boy, while he look suffered to look at Winry, the eyes filled with guilt.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of here Human!" he shouted at Winry seriously. She got confused until one of the vampire slayers grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked a vampire slayer named Russell.

" I-I was just-"

"LOOK OUT!" yelled the Prince. There was an big chunk of rock heading to her way. She tried to run away from it but she tripped, bruised her left leg. It was too soon to run. It was so close now. _' oh no what should I do? Will I die here?! Please some one, any one help me!' _

'_...?'_

When she realized that she was still alive, she was surprised what she just saw. The vampire boy was helping her. He was strong enough to save her. But he was too tired to stand up. He fainted there and now. Lucy ordered one of the vampires named Kimblee to get the vampire boy now. But then when Kimblee tried to get the boy, there were two shots of sniper. It was a blond haired woman named Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and her superior Colonel Roy Mustang. They are both military. Wait when did the military have something to do with this?

What has the world had gone to?

"Run! Run! Get away from here with that pipsqueak that they call Prince! GO" he yelled, getting ready for combat as he grabs his sword. She just nodded, running away with the vampire boy. He was heavy so Russell helped out.

When they were out of sight, Winry sighed and sits down to rest. Russell still carries the vampire boy, hoping that he could recover soon. It was all silence until Russell asked

"What were you doing there in the city?"

She can't answer. She will know that he think of her as an idiot. So she comes up into an idea to fool him.

"I-I was just there to buy groceries that's all" well... that is still a idiotic thing to say but what the heck.

"Oh.." he said in believe. "I understand."

She sighed gratefully that he was fooled. She looked at the vampire boy who was asleep. She leaned closer and looks at the young, blond vampires' sleeping form. She tried to think what will happen to him? But he then woke from a sudden dream and the pain of recovering.

They have made an eye contact; their face was an inch near with a blush on their face. Winry stares at the golden orbs. Wait, Gold? She was shocked and then she was hit in reality when Russel came with the firewood, a smirk planted on his lips.

"Hey didn't know that a vampire can love a human" he chuckles loudly as the vampire going to get his sword.

"No one laughs at me, mortal" he said in a serious tone.

"Man you are one heck of a kill joy man" he said, pouting. "I'm just fooling around"

"There is no time for 'fooling around' human"

"Hey by the way can you tell me your name?" Russell asked

"My name is Edward Elric. How about you two, if I may ask?" Ed said with a sudden change of emotion, smiled at them nicely. It was weird that he was nice all of a sudden.

"My name's Winry Rockbell" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Winry eh?... do you have any chance that you know James...? he's a good friend of mine." Ed said, smiling a bit. "boy, I sure miss him."

Winry's face fell. James was her best friend and the one she loved. But he's dead.

"He's... gone"

The blond alchemist's eyes wide ands looks down, trying not to show weakness to the humans around him. He looks at the blue orbs that we're filled in pain and guilt had stream through his veins. He didn't notice that Winry was staring at his golden orbs with a little blush on her face. _'He is so cute and_ _handsome'_ she told herself and forgot all about her sadness when she saw those golden eyes of his. It's so extraordinary.

"Uh are you alright Miss Rockbell?" Ed asked in curiosity, touches her forehead. "Hm.. no fever...yup your good. But why are your cheeks red?" Before Russell could say something, Winry was the one who was first.

"Yeah I'm fine... about that, are you really a prince or just got bitten by an vampire prince?" she asked.

"I'm going to answer your questions tomorrow morning. Hey is it midnight now?"

"Yup it sure is Prince Elric" Russell said while looking at his tired eyes.

"Please just call me Ed. Let's go to sleep everyone. It will be busy tomorrow so we need to rest."

"Great idea." She yawned, while getting ready for bed. "Can I visit my family first tomorrow? they might get worried."

Ed gave her a caring smile. "Of course, anything for a friend." He yawns and lays down o a comfortable position and smiles "G'night, Humans"

"Goodnight..." the two humans Replied, yawning then drifted to lala land. Ed as well sleeps and had a dream of the young woman who was indeed Winry.

Winry as well, dreams bout Edward, The Prince of Vampires.

Was someone implying something to them?


End file.
